prodigious_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The No-Namers
A mind obsessed with warfare sees no value in peace. A world defined through conflict believes peace to be the ultimate fantasy. A society that normalizes struggle fails to realize the importance of peace. The battle for control over Tokyo's underground is embraced and waged by all major coalitions, each one with their own agenda for humanity and its continued involvement with the mysterious creatures known as Digimon, who are just as deeply affected by these territorial squabbles in uniquely devastating ways. Only one group dares to take no sides in the quest for control. These are the nobodies and the no-lifes, the broken and the destitute humans and Digimon whose identities and lives were forever scarred, changed, transformed, by the horrors caused by the Virus and the escalating selfishness of the political strife of the other factions. They are without a place to call their own, no goal or purpose to pursue, nobody to help them pick up the pieces, the truly impoverished castaways that were refused their right to survive. But together, they form a network of individuals that have been brought together through adversity and hardship. In sharing this burden, they achieve an unmistakable bond of solidarity and fraternity that can never be broken. They are the Merry Men of modern times, offering a second chance at life to those truly in need of it, deliberately and without expectation of reward or glory — save for the knowledge that no one can properly take credit for their selflessness. Information Officially, the group lacks a formal title or designation. This is because it does not have a defined hierarchical structure that suggests it operates as one, and because their de facto leader, Yūjin Inazuma, has found it generally difficult to settle on a suitable name. Months of indecision over this singular detail eventually caused many of its members, the leader included, to be labeled 'No-Namer' as a pejorative slur for their inability to express their group identity. While some continue to use it as a term of insult, it has gradually adopted its current connotation as an expression of affectionate endearment by those that are aware of their existence but unable to display it in proper. Yūjin himself is aware of the phrase and, while not having actually accepted it as the team's true name, does not object to its colloquial usage among those he formally recognizes as an asset to his cause. Unlike the other major factions that vie for domination of Tokyo and owing to their collective anonymity, the No-Namers do not operate under conventional means or through an orthodox chain of command; it is more accurate to describe them as a loose community of impoverished and less fortunate individuals who participate in acts of selflessness with the noble aim to offset the cold bitterness of living in a world that continues to tear itself apart at the throat. From career humanitarian workers to self-described heroes of love and justice alike, each must follow a single rule: a No-Namer can never claim credit for themselves or for the No-Namers as a group, even in a situation where it may be grounds for celebration, for this violates the unspoken oath of trust between all other No-Namers and leaves them susceptible to having their way of life compromised. This one rule, known by its vernacular alternative of "the Nameless Oath", requires those intentionally seeking recognition as a No-Namer to discard this desire for approval or their ambition to be acknowledged as a paragon of virtue, for these traits are inherently incompatible with the qualities that are required of a truly selfless person. The No-Namers do not proselytize their actions or their purpose to the world, and almost nothing is done to promote the group outside of each person's individual approach to the Nameless Oath, meaning that any evidence of the No Namers' entire existence is completely limited to word-of-mouth sightings or anecdotal encounters with alleged No-Namers seeking to offer a helping hand in a moment of desperation. Although Yūjin disapproves the use of propaganda, his extensive connections across the furthest reaches of the Internet give him access to a reserve of unique bronze coins minted with a question mark, which are then selectively 'distributed' as tokens that can supposedly be used to call on the No-Namers in a time of true need. Establishing contact with the leader, on the other hand, might be a bit trickier, since he has always preferred to stay out of the limelight in order to perform his work behind the scenes. Traits [ VICTIM'S SANCTUARY ] Establishing contact with a No-Namer is always an unplanned affair, especially for the person who calls on them for aid, but it is never without benefit. Once per thread, the trait holder may subliminally include themselves into a combat setting as a non-participant, then target one (1) non-enemy character; on the No-Namer's next post, contact is automatically established with the target and the option to end combat is presented. If the target chooses to, combat immediately ends and cannot be reinstated for the remainder of the thread. [ FLY ON THE WALL ] What the No-Namers lack in vocal expression and community pride, is compensated for by complete anonymity within the common masses, allowing them to do the one thing that other factions often choose to overlook: hide in plain sight. As long as the trait holder is not an active participant in combat, meaning that they are not targeting or contributing to an exchange of blows with another individual, they cannot be targeted by attacks, skills, or effects that specifically require the user to select one (1) target. [ A FRIEND IN NEED ] The No-Namers might be the unspoken heroes of society in a broad sense, but they are a brotherhood above all else, offering a place to call home and people to call family for those that have had theirs stripped away. Once per thread, the trait holder may target one (1) character, regardless of their chosen faction; for the thread's duration, the targeted character is treated as if they were a No-Namer instead, they cannot target the trait holder for attacks or effects, and they have their health completely restored and all negative conditions removed.